


Единое целое.

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [6]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom:Eternal
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, PWP, Psychology, Romance, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Продолжение "Побежденного". Мародер остается на космической базе Палача, что очень не нравится киборгу, вынужденному находиться там же. Оба воина решают нестандартным способом доказать, что демон более не преследует цели причинить вреда своему новоиспеченному союзнику.
Relationships: Marauder/Doom Slayer
Series: Doomrauder [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Единое целое.

\- Ты что предложил?  
Механический голос прерывается на последнем слове, будто бы у его обладателя не хватало воздуха от возмущения. Несмотря на совершенное с точки зрения физиологических способностей тело, и почти полное отсутствие органики, киборг не раз позволял себе немного подраматизировать для большего эффекта от произнесенных слов. В свое время, театр потерял недурного актера.  
\- Остаться. Здесь.  
Все так же невозмутимо отвечает Палач и поднимает уставший взгляд на потрепанный после пережитой атаки корпус доктора Хайдена. Точнее, на то, что от него осталось. Несмотря на недавно начатый процесс реконструкции, дело шло медленно - существующий функционал Твердыни не предполагал сборку кибернетического каркаса почти с нуля, а отдать останки на восстановление в земной отдел "ОАК" морпех не рискнул - слишком высоки риски нанесения непоправимого вреда со стороны особо убежденных сектантов, которые так или иначе должны были остаться на базе. К тому же, для этого пришлось бы отключать чужое сознание от мейнфрейма, что вряд ли скажется благополучно на, и без того, невыносимом характере ученого.  
\- Прошу простить за мою некорректность, но мне кажется, что вы, Великий Палач, окончательно перестали отличать реальность от вымысла. - Несмотря на мнимое спокойствие и, уже ставшую привычной язвительность, голос киборга подрагивал от тщательно сдерживаемого напряжения, как бывает всегда, когда хочется наорать, но считаешь себя выше столь некультурного проявления истинных эмоций. В прочем, уже в следующее мгновение раздражение берет верх, и конец фразы звучит так холодно, что впору одними словами заморозить значительную часть адских территорий: - Он же демон.  
Мародер, из-за которого, собственно, и происходил спор, стоял поодаль и рассеянно слушал чужие голоса, чувствуя смесь неуместности и явного злорадства. Механический голос киборга, бесившего своим высокомерием еще с первого нападения на надежно защищенную базу, ныне буквально дрожал от негодования, что даже вызвало бы улыбку, будь он на нее вообще способен. В прочем, падший и сам не понимал, на кой черт ему предложили остаться на чужой базе, а также причины, по которым он согласился это сделать. Скука? Весьма возможно. Если так, то она была взаимной.  
\- Доктор Хайден говорит правду, хозяин. Демонам нельзя доверять.  
А вот это похоже тот самый «ВЕГА», о котором говорилось в отчетах на захваченном ядре корпорации. Услужливый искусственный интеллект, обширная база знаний которого весьма интересовала Творцов. Бывший Страж едва удерживает себя, чтобы не закатить глаза в обреченном жесте – За кого они его принимают? Самоубийцу? Нет ни одной разумной причины, чтобы вступать в открытую конфронтацию на чужой территории, которая не принесет ровным счетом никакой пользы, кроме ожидаемого поражения и оставленных без ответа вопросов насчет общего прошлого. Кан Созидательница мертва. Так, какого черта он должен нападать?  
\- У вас нет гарантий того, что это существо не попытается завершить начатое и не перережет горло, пока вы спите. – Антропоморф явно начинал злиться. Рука, собранная совместными усилиями заново, нервно постукивала длинными пальцами об останки корпуса, отбивая едва слышный металлический ритм: - Вы даже не обезоружили. Поступок, подобный этому, не поддается никакому логическому объяснению. Я отказываюсь воспринимать ваши действия разумными, а не только как следствие длительного состояния аффекта.  
\- Вся ответственность лежит на мне.  
Открыв глаза, демон переводит озадаченный взгляд на Солдата Рока. Разумеется, все попытки понять то, что творилось в голове этого человека, были отброшены еще после первых встреч для быстрого соития, что до сих пор удавалось сохранять в тайне от остальных соседей по космической базе, но заявлять себя ответственным за возможные действия со стороны чужака – по меньшей мере неожиданный поступок. Даже для морпеха. В конце концов, секира действительно осталась при рогатом, да и когти тоже никто отпиливать не собирался.  
Судя по воцарившемуся молчанию, и киборг, и искусственный интеллект, и даже пресловутый кролик, мгновенно навостривший уши, окончательно убедились в том, что Палач как минимум спятил. Новость весьма прискорбная и даже угрожающая, а потому, во избежание неудобной темы, «ВЕГА» загружает данные о процентом соотношении уцелевших территорий к выжженным демоническим вторжением дотла, заводя деловитый разговор о возможных способах исправить негативные последствия электромагнитных искажений, вызванных кратковременным, но от этого не менее пагубным присутствием Иконы Греха. Судя по раздраженным ответам доктора, гордыня последнего все еще не могла смирится с недавним провалом, а теперь самолюбие было еще больше подорвано вынужденным нахождением на одном месте без возможности даже толком сменить положение. Мысль о том, что прямо в это время ему следовало бы восстанавливать свой пошатнувшийся авторитет в корпорации путем щедрого финансирования восстановительных проектов и активной работы на благо человечества, а не просиживания метафорических штанов на Твердыне Рока в компании бесившего своим иррациональным поведением вояки, еще больше возмущала педантичного ученого, делая и без того тяжелым характер совершенно невыносимым. Будучи не в силах справится с необходимостью выплеснуть справедливый гнев хоть на чем-то, киборг с трудом поднимает голову и фокусирует единственный фоторецептор на Мародере, доселе с тихим любопытством рассматривающем окружающую обстановку, прежде чем ядовито процедить и демонстративно отключиться, не дожидаясь ответа со стороны последнего:  
\- Только держи свою экзотическую животинку при себе, Палач.  
Демон, раздраженный столь нелестным обращением, резко поворачивается в сторону деактивировавшегося антропоморфа, однако ожидаемое возмущенное рычание прерывается на корню, стоило лишь случайно скользнуть взглядом по лицу морпеха. Солдат задумчиво смотрел на переломанный каркас ученого, и на его обветренных губах играла очень нехорошая улыбка.  
\-------------------------------------  
Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как падший добровольно поселился в Твердыне Рока. До сих пор его присутствие вежливо игнорировалось всеми, кроме самого Палача и его крольчихи, которая испытывала явный интерес к необычному существу перед собой. В прочем, и сам демон поддерживал безмолвный нейтралитет, стараясь не обращаться ни к кому, без особенно веской на то причины. Большую часть времени он и вовсе проводил в Аду, где бездумно слонялся по мертвым пустошам, погруженный в известные одному лишь ему мысли, но каждую ночь преданно возвращался обратно на базу, дабы предоставить Солдату необходимое облегчение. Поначалу, стоило лишь покинуть тело ослабленного человека, как сам рогатый быстро натягивал тяжелую броню обратно и открывал портал, чтобы развеяться в очередной прогулке, однако со временем он начал изменять своим привычкам, находя куда более разнообразные занятия, чем бессмысленное брожение в полном одиночестве. Одним из таких, как ни странно, стала Дейзи. Впервые увидев кролика, которого еще и не воспринимают в качестве еды – помимо ручных волков, Стражи аргента не то, чтобы жаловали домашних животных – демон относился настороженно и даже презрительно к этому нелепому существу, не приносящему ровным счетом никакой пользы. Однако со временем он стал все чаще проявлять интерес, подолгу находясь рядом с клеткой и задумчиво рассматривая копошение со стороны зверька, осторожно цепляя когтями и кидая в сторону того кусочки нарезанных овощей. Помимо Палача, этот слабый грызун был первым, кто не боялся нового облика, и отчего-то подобное убирало всякое желание причинить вред, на который падший был более чем способен. Несмотря на условленный нейтралитет, в одном старый доктор был прав: Демон есть демон. И к подобным существам не следует поворачиваться спиной.  
\- У меня есть идея.  
Бывший Страж бросает оставшийся капустный лист в клетку и поворачивается в сторону воина аргента, вопросительно приподнимая костяную бровь. Если и раньше можно было сказать, что во взгляде Палача плясали черти (хотя Мародер бы с этим поспорил за неумением танцевать вовсе), то сейчас он и вовсе горел нездоровым, совершенно несвойственным бесстрастному воителю азартом, который можно было ощутить едва ли не на физическом уровне. В прочем, когда тот подходит ближе и тихо шепчет свой замысел на слуховое отверстие за одним из изогнутых рогов, уже и алые глаза демона вспыхивают огнем предвкушения.  
\--------------------------  
Тишину просторного помещения нарушает мерный топот тяжелых сапог, а следом – обреченный стон киборга, подобно возмущенному аристократу, которого прервали от увлекательного занятия просьбой вернуться к своим рабочим обязанностям. Не опускаясь до того, чтобы хотя бы из вежливости приподнять тяжелую голову, он лишь фокусирует мигающий от негодования фоторецептор к вошедшим и нервно скребет относительно целой рукой о собственную обивку, явно недовольный тем, что трудоемкий процесс восстановления кибернетического тела был нагло прерван появлением обоих, пусть и бывших, Стражей.  
\- Я же просил не приводить сюда это существо. Мои вежливые и терпеливые просьбы вообще ничего не значат для такого знаменитого воина как вы, Палач?   
Воин же ожидаемо игнорирует возмущения со стороны антропоморфа. Деловито сняв шлем и перчатки, Палач складывает те на приборную доску позади, тем самым вызывая легкое удивление в едва функционирующих микросхемах ученого, и поворачивается в сторону бывшего соратника. Тот же склоняет рогатую голову в безмолвном согласии, и происходит то, что даже такой рассудительный и дальновидный механоид как сам доктор Хайден не смог бы предугадать.  
Палач Рока хватает за нижние рога и наклоняет к себе для страстного поцелуя.  
Киборг вздрагивает в изумлении, а морпех целует с отчаянной жадностью, притягивая к себе все ближе и ближе, пока Мародер не обнимает когтистой ладонью за крепкую спину, в попытке хоть как-то удержаться на ногах. Несмотря на колоссальную разницу в росте, даже в этом поцелуе, напоминавшем больше очередную схватку, чем момент нежности, вел именно человек, заставляя демона неловко поддерживать рукой и впиваться клыками в мягкие губы, в тщетной попытке завоевать первенство. Они целовались яростно и несдержанно, лишая друг друга всякого права даже вздохнуть, длинный язык то и дело переплетался с чужим, то с нажимом проводя по плоской поверхности, то обводя вокруг и слегка оттягивая на себя. Воин же отчаянно притягивал за рога, не позволяя отстраниться от себя ни на мгновение. Иногда он даже причинял этим боль, заставляя падшего хрипло рыкнуть и ощутимо укусить за нижнюю губу до заметной струйки крови, которую тотчас жадно слизывал одним размашистым движением, и тогда Солдат словно отрезвлялся и ослаблял слишком крепкую хватку. Свободной рукой же он обнимал за широкую спину Стража – лишенные перчаток пальцы чувствовали под собой грубую, мертвую кожу и это заводило. Все происходящее было словно глоток свежего воздуха, к которому он готовился целую неделю, не позволяя себе спустить накопившийся пар в, уже ставших привычными, ночных развлечениях с рогатым, тем самым несколько удивляя последнего. Однако сейчас...Сейчас он наконец мог получить все, что принадлежит по праву.  
\- Какого черта…  
Мигающий от перенапряжения фоторецептор растерянно скользил по чужим лицам, наблюдая за тем, как страстно целовались человек и демон, грубо избавляя обоих от частей тяжелой и мешающей брони. Не то, чтобы он совсем не догадывался о том, чем занимались эти двое в личном отсеке Палача, однако по всем законам логики это не должно было происходить так…добровольно. Искренне. Пылко. Серая ладонь невольно касается когтями чужой шеи, и воин аргента хрипло стонет, подставляя ту под прикосновения со стороны падшего. Тот же, осмелев, гладит с куда большим нажимом, легко обхватывая за основание и слегка сжимая – не так сильно, чтобы причинить ощутимый вред, но достаточно для того, чтобы глаза Палача закатились от сладкого удушья, а сам он невольно заскреб пальцами по демонической спине. Не переставая удерживать за шею, бывший Страж наклонился и медленно провел языком по всей длине, поднимаясь обратно на губы, чтобы тотчас прервать тихий стон новым поцелуем – лишь на мгновение взглянув в сторону киборга, он хищно осклабился и демонстративно потянул за волосы, вынуждая откинуться спиной на поддерживающую руку и приоткрыть рот, пропуская глубже. Реакция со стороны ученого веселила. Тот уже давно мог попросту деактивироваться, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах собственного достоинства, но вместо этого лишь завороженно наблюдал за происходящим, не в силах не только что-либо сказать, но и даже банально отвернуться. Доктор Хайден, Серафим Самур, кем бы он ни был ранее, сейчас наблюдал с нарастающим азартом за тем, как его давний протеже боролся в неравной схватке за первенство даже в столь, казалось бы, чувственном и интимном занятии как поцелуй, пускай и с падшим ксеноморфом. Да, он мог бы вспомнить о гордыне и отключиться. Мог. Но, любопытство, свойственное всем настоящим первопроходцам, перевешивало. В конце концов, он ведь все равно висит в этой пустынной комнате и гниет в ожидании того, когда наконец починят его тело, так почему бы не развлечь себя увлекательным зрелищем?  
\- Повернитесь ко мне лицом. Из-за ваших спин ничего не видно.  
Ворчливый, но уже не скрывающий своей заинтересованности голос, набатом отдается в головах бывших соратников, и вот уже демон распалённо рычит, рывком разворачивая Палача таким образом, что он оказался прижатым спиной к чужой груди. Когтистые руки быстро избавляют от верхней части преторианской брони, и вот уже вскоре ладонь скользит в откровенной провокации, касаясь загорелой кожи и жестких, темных волос на той. Разительный контраст с собственным, лишенным всякой растительности, телом, однако именно это несходство в банальной физиологии распаляло еще больше. Палач же растягивает исцелованные, влажные от слюны губы в ядовитой ухмылке и запрокидывает голову, медленно целуя новоиспеченного союзника в острые, выпирающие ключицы. Негласная иерархия, такая иррациональная и нелогичная, руководит его действиями, заставляя вести даже в подобном положении. И морпех ведет, накрывая ладонь демона своей и с нажимом проводит той по мускулистому прессу, спускаясь ниже, на покрытый короткими волосками пах. Падший же понимает все без слов, с утробным рычанием из самых глубин преобразованной глотки, расстегивая мешающие пластины, наподобие ремня скреплявшие верхнюю и нижнюю части брони.  
Растерянный подобным зрелищем киборг с трудом осознавал, что происходящее – не сон. Да и какой сон мог быть у того, кто поменял большую часть родных органических тканей на куда более совершенный, но почти мертвый в плане потребностей механизм? Нет, это оправдание никак не могло объяснить, почему оба воина так жадно изучали тела друг друга, то сжимая руками в отчаянной потребности стать ближе, то переплетаясь ими же, едва ли не в попытке слиться в единый целый организм, который наконец получит столь жаленный покой. Падший был настойчив, но по-своему ласков, то же самое можно было сказать и о самом морпехе – несмотря на многолетнее противостояние и изувеченный облик, сейчас они как никогда раньше напоминали названных братьев, какими и являлись в светлые времена Ночной Стражи. Объятия становятся все яростнее, поцелуи – глубже, и вот уже демон с глухим рычанием сдергивает последние сегменты преторианской брони, чтобы обхватить ладонью возбужденный член Палача, тем самым вызывая удовлетворенный вздох со стороны последнего. Киборг вздрагивает – неужели они были готовы продолжить…так далеко? Видимо, он действительно недооценивал глубину падения священного воителя. Или же, насколько сильно он нуждался в том, чтобы почувствовать хоть какое-то тепло и ласку по отношению к себе. Даже если она будет идти от одного из демонических тварей.  
Когтистые пальцы крепко обхватывают основание нежной плоти, и Солдат Рока не остается в долгу – углубив своеобразный поцелуй на несколько долгих мгновений, он нетерпеливо избавляется от грубого ремня, сдерживающего латы древней брони аргента. Следом же идут доспехи, которые отбрасываются в сторону с небрежностью, достойной порицания, но и это ничуть не умаляет напора воина. Стоило лишь наконец обнажить желанное тело и поджарый, мускулистый живот, как морпех падает на колени и переводит совсем обезумевший взгляд в сторону антропоморфа, чтобы растянуть пересохшие губы в шальной улыбке. Растянуть – и тотчас прижаться теми к заметной выпуклости на штанах демонического воина, в откровенной провокации обхватывая ту приоткрытым ртом. Хриплый вздох со стороны партнера звучит негласным разрешением, и Палач едва ли не стонет, когда извращенная тьмой, но по-прежнему сильная и властная ладонь зарывается в русые волосы, подталкивая ближе. Киборгу остается лишь смотреть. Смотреть, как обветренные губы нежно касаются внушительной плоти, на пробу исследуя ту в чувствительных местах, как они же вскоре накрывают влажную от смазки головку, проталкивая глубже в рот, как язык смело скользит по всей длине, оставляя за собой вязкий след. Оставалось лишь молчаливо удивляться тому, как даже в подобном, казалось бы, унизительном положении – во всяком случае лично доктор никогда бы не встал на колени, еще и для…подобных вещей, даже если это грозило крахом небезызвестной корпорации, работе на которую он посвятил всю свою долгую жизнь – и тем не менее, даже сейчас вел именно Палач Рока. Вел, сжимая чужие бедра в крепкой хватке и в упоении вылизывая внушительную плоть демона, вел и был хозяином положения в неравной схватке, позволяя держать себя за волосы и вбиваться в гостеприимно принимающий рот. Знал ли это демон? Что ж, во всяком случае он был явно не против. Лениво потрепав по волосам, словно цепную собаку, такую же опасную и преданную, рогатый снова и снова погружался в горячую узкую полость, нарочно принимая такое положение, в котором ученый мог рассмотреть малейшие детали. И механоид смотрел, не в силах оторваться. Внутри поломанных, равнодушных микросхем понемногу зарождалось странное ощущение, которое, будь он все еще живым человеком, то охарактеризовал не иначе как возбуждением. Сейчас же больше подходило определение глубочайшего интереса к происходящему.  
Внушительных размеров член с пошлым хлюпаньем покидает принимающий рот, когда падший тянет за волосы, вынуждая встать обратно на ноги. Тянет – и тотчас впивается новым, куда более глубоким поцелуем в искусанные собой же губы, жадно слизывая смесь слюны и собственной смазки с колючего от щетины подбородка. Оба воина жмутся друг к другу, впиваясь дрожащими от напряжения пальцами в крепкие спины, от подобного положения их члены то и дело терлись нежной плотью, вызывая судорожные вздохи и тихое, удовлетворенное рычание. Горячее шоу для старого доктора требовало немедленного положения, и вот уже демон легко толкает в грудь, без словесного приказа укладывая спиной на холодный пол, перед самым взглядом киборга. Было ясно, что никто из присутствующих даже не обратил внимания на неудобную, жесткую поверхность, всецело отдаваясь завладевшей ими порочной страстью, а сам ученый отвлекается лишь для того, чтобы настроить освещение зала на наиболее оптимальное, переключая свет потолочных прожекторов на переплетенные тела перед собой. Все же загруженное в мейнфрейм базы сознание имело и свои плюсы.  
\- Хочу видеть. Поверни его.  
Первое за целый месяц обращение непосредственно к Мародеру веселит своей абсолютной нетипичностью – догадывался ли кто-нибудь из них, что высокомерный доктор добровольно переступит через свои принципы, чтобы попросить об изменении положения тела Палача во время скорого соития для лучшего обзора? Однако, именно это ученый и сделал, а потому демон лишь кратко хмыкает и послушно поворачивает разгоряченное тело в сторону подвешенного каркаса Хайдена, открывая великолепный вид на разведенные, подрагивающие от возбуждения ноги и мускулистый торс, испещренный ссадинами и царапинами от когтей. Солдат же воспринимает подобное положением со смирением и решимостью продолжать, достойной бравого воина, прежде чем опустить одну из рук ниже и, болезненно закусив губы, войти в себя сразу двумя пальцами, дабы наспех разработать для вторжения. Наблюдая за чужими действиями с немым одобрением, рогатый размашисто вел языком по шее и ключицам, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений подобием поцелуев – за неимением губ, приходилось пользоваться одним лишь языком, благо длина позволяла делать многое. И он делал, оставляя влажные дорожки на крепких плечах и груди, то надавливая самым кончиком на соски, то размашисто проводя по литым мышцам, постоянно напряженным от нескончаемых сражений. Когтистая ладонь накрывает человеческую, направляя для скорейшей разработки, другая же вновь обхватывает и без того тяжело покачивающийся член, чтобы начать быстро водить по разгоряченному органу. Смесь боли и удовольствия – вот что желал падший в объятия порока человек, пытаясь найти утешения в ночном подобии близости между заклятыми врагами, и вот что заставляло его дрожать сейчас, торопливо растягивая податливое тело уже тремя пальцами. Доктор же наблюдал и думал о том, что еще несколько сотен лет назад не ошибся, выбрав это странное по всем параметрам, но полное жизни и упрямства существо, которое еще во многом покажет себя. С самых неожиданных сторон тоже.  
Относительную тишину просторного помещения нарушает тихий, наполненный болезненным удовольствием стон, и мерцающий фоторецептор в малейших подробностях запоминает картину, как демон, прижав к собственной груди спиной, медленно входил в растянутое тело, буквально насаживая на собственный член. В любое другое время он бы сделал это одним резким движением бедер, заставляя судорожно дернуться в попытке подавить краткий вскрик, но сейчас сменил свою обычную тактику, сантиметр за сантиметр погружая твердую плоть в разгоряченный, судорожно сжимающийся проход. Было ли то подобием извращенной заботы или банальным желанием растянуть неожиданное шоу – ученый не знал. Да, и не особо-то интересовался. С куда большим любопытством он наблюдал за тем, как Палач накрывает чужие руки своими, находя точку опоры на бледных мускулистых бедрах, и начинает добровольно насаживаться на растягивающий изнутри член, тяжело двигаясь в не самом удобном, зато открытом положении. Уста бывших – бывших ли?.. – соратников сливаются в новом глубоком поцелуе, и Мародер азартно рычит прямо в губы морпеха, ловя каждый стон, вырывающийся наружу при особенно удачном толчке. Проходит не так много времени, как он находит нужное положение и начинает двигаться куда смелее, раз за разом попадая крупной головкой прямо в скопление нервных окончаний, заставляя сперва сдержанно хрипеть, а за тем и вовсе стонать в голос, пытаясь справиться с обуревавшими человеческое сознание ощущениями. Темп становился все несдержаннее, человеческие и демонические руки переплетаются в лихорадочных объятиях, будто их хозяева отчаянно пытались стать единым целым вновь, и подобное напоминало суть извечной борьбы за первенство, в которой не хотел уступать никто. Глаза – светлые и алые – горели пламенем обоюдной страсти, кожа – загорелая и мертвенно-бледная – сливалась в единый узор. Совершенно разные как внешне, так и внутренне, оба воина имели лишь одну общую черту, и именно она заставляла тянуться к этому подобию братской связи и нежности, которые могли облегчить нескончаемые терзания изнутри. Поломанные судьбы – вот, что объединяло бывших соратников, и вот та причина, по которой их вновь и вновь тянуло друг к другу. За глубоким, полным страсти поцелуем, скрывалась отчаянная потребность вернуть себе хоть толику той прошлой, светлой жизни, которой оба были лишены навеки. Но, они пытались, даже понимая всю невозможность этой призрачной в своей наивности цели, обнимали друг друга до боли в сжатой пальцами коже, двигаясь в синхронном, порочном соитии. Рваные движения становились все резче – впившись яростным укусом в предплечье Солдата, демон сжимает ладонь на дрожащем от скорой разрядки члене и с утробным рыком спускает глубоко внутрь покоренного тела, продолжая судорожно толкаться по собственной сперме. Следом же срывается в ослепительный оргазм и морпех, разводя ноги как можно шире, дабы предоставить полный обзор для прерывисто вздохнувшего ученого – тот более чем хорошо видел, как в таком положении выплескивались густые капли на мускулистый живот, пачкая тот в белесых разводах. Видел и торжество в затуманенном страстью, но вызывающем взгляде Палача, который безмолвно вопрошал: Смотри, вот это падшее существо, которое ты так ненавидишь, и вот как хорошо оно делает мне. Так, кто из нас пал сильнее? Ответь же, доктор Сэмюэл Хайден.  
И киборг не знал, что ответить на, так и не заданный вслух, вопрос.  
Палач возвращается в свой отсек так же молча, как и привык вести себя в иных ситуациях. Дрожащий от недавно пережитого оргазма, уставший физически и морально, он даже не удосуживается скинуть с себя грубые штаны, прежде чем измотанно завалиться на койку, достаточно широкую для его габаритного тела, но слишком жесткую для того, чтобы быть похожей на полноценную кровать. Ложится – и сразу отворачивается к стене, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы поскорее забыться кратким сном. Да, он ничуть не жалел о недавнем опыте, который оказался…весьма и весьма любопытным. А воспоминания о прерывающемся сначала от негодования, а затем возбуждения голосе киборга и вовсе вызывали улыбку – не так уж и часто старый доктор сдает свои позиции, открывая истинные эмоции в адрес тех или иных вещей. Тем не менее, подобное развлечение высасывало все соки из живого, даже слишком живого тела, оставляя силы лишь на то, чтобы вот так шатаясь дойти до неудобного ложе, тяжело падая на грубую поверхность с одной лишь целью – проспать свои законные пару часов. А там снова встать, наспех умыться, глядя в уставшие глаза собственного отражения, и продолжать решать проблемы кого угодно, но только не свои. День за днем по одному сценарию, и конца этого пути не видно. Порой, он был даже согласен повторной заморозке в стазисе на следующие насколько сотен лет, да вот что толку? Если по пробуждению вновь начнется то же самое. А сбегать от своего предназначения путем трусливой смерти Палач не хотел, да и не стал бы.  
Тяжелые размышления на грани сна вдруг прерывает тихий шорох, а следом – ощущение нечеловеческого тепла позади и сильных, но таких же уставших рук, обнимающих полуобнаженное тело за грудь. Мародер, какими бы целями не руководствовался, попросту прижимается со спины и опускает тяжелую голову на, лишенный даже подобия подушки, край койки. В прочем, даже при наличии оной, изогнутые на манер старого шлема рога все равно не позволили бы улечься поудобнее. А потому он попросту лежал на краю и даже обнимал как бы отрешенно от самого действия, не имея ни малейшего желания переводить на себя сонное внимание со стороны морпеха. Зачем? Знал ли вообще кто-то из них. Но, тяжелые мысли действительно покидают заторможенное усталостью сознание, и разбираться в причинах подобного поведения нет ни сил, ни потребности. А потому Солдат лишь тихо хмыкает, прежде чем накрыть когтистую ладонь своей и закрыть воспаленные глаза, предаваясь долгожданному отдыху.  
\- Спасибо.


End file.
